


Infiltrating Fantasies

by pizzazombienac



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday Sex, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Mind Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Sharingan, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzazombienac/pseuds/pizzazombienac
Summary: It's Tobi's birthday, and they finally get to relax into their own imagination. However, an unexpected guest appears in their sexual fantasy and it's quite the welcome surprise.
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Infiltrating Fantasies

Finally having a moment to relax in their own mind on their own birthday, Tobi imagined the shower room in the house they grew up in. It was a beautiful shower room, and they quite missed its black and white marbled flooring and the soothing pressure of the warm water from the faucet head. The money their family made from the restaurant had always helped Tobi live pretty comfortably in comparison with the other Iwagakure residents, even Deidara.

_ Deidara _

They had always fantasized about being alone in that shower room with him, the childhood crush they never got to express their feelings for before he left with the Akatsuki. The water was so warm and the steam filled the room like the desire that welled up in their chest. Tobi closed their eyes and let the water beat down on their back as they held him up against their body, wet glistening skin against wet glistening skin. They felt his hand trail down the small of their back as they let out a small gasp, pressing their lips into his collarbone to leave a delicate kiss.

_ “Deidara, I’m so happy to finally be alone with you like this…”  _ they whispered, letting their arms wrap around his neck so delicately.  _ “I want you to know how I really feel about you~” _

At that moment, they brought their hands up to run through his hair, but they immediately noticed something was off when their hand went through what felt like very short locks instead of Deidara’s signature long blond locks. Tobi’s eyes blinked open, but they were still within their head in this fantasy, the warm water still soothingly beating down on their back as they curled their toes on the marble flooring.

_ “It’s really nice being alone with you, too”  _ a voice that definitely wasn’t Deidara’s replied back, which made Tobi jump in surprise.

They immediately looked up to find their naked body had been pressed against Obito Uchiha rather than Deidara. They felt his grip on their back get a little tighter, but Tobi did not try to pull away from him, rather continued looking at him in shock.

_ “O-Obito…”  _ Tobi blinked, though they were confused, being pressed up against his body was nice. He was much taller than they were, whereas Deidara is only two inches taller than them. He was also rather lean and muscular which was definitely a contrast to their own soft body. 

_ “You intrude on my fantasies all the time, I figured I’d return the favor~”  _ he grinned darkly down at them, pulling them in even closer to him.

It was true, Tobi always inadvertently intruded in on his fantasies about another woman he had been in love with, apparently a woman named Rin. They didn’t mean to intrude, but it just sort of happens when you share a headspace with someone. Sharingan Imprinting is a foreign concept to Tobi, so of course they had to explore Obito’s mind to get to know him. Why share a mind with someone and barely know them? However, their curiosity always seemed to just be an intrusion to him, and he would make that very clear later on in the real waking life. His stern warnings always scared them, but they just couldn’t help themselves from looking. They truly just wanted to know what he was all about.

_ “Y-You know I didn’t intrude on purpose…” _ Tobi pursed their lips, taking in the details of his scarred but handsome face.

_ “I’m intruding on purpose,”  _ he stated bluntly, sliding both his hands down to grip their ass roughly  _ “you can’t just show up in my fantasies and not expect me to be intrigued. I warned you, did I not?” _

He lowered his face closer to theirs, lips barely inches apart as he gazed at them with that intense look he always had in his eyes. Tobi was frightened and turned on all at once. From what they’ve gathered from gallivanting in his headspace, he’s a very dangerous man even if he is also a broken man. That very fact always kept their feelings sitting harder on the fence than old Tsuchikage Onoki did when making political decisions for Iwagakure. One part of them was terrified of what he was capable of, being able to use that special Sharingan eye of his to manipulate even a Tailed Beast. On the other hand, he has been through so much hardship and has lost many people he’s loved dearly. They wondered about helping him through his pain, maybe he even saw their contemplation of it, but their fear of making the wrong move kept them quiet. They never dared interfere with whatever plans he had for both the Akatsuki and the Shinobi world in general. Tobi was grateful he even entrusted them with an extension of his powers that lead him to imprint on them.

Obito could see Tobi’s growing nervousness, and he really seemed to enjoy seeing them squirm. He grazed his lips against theirs, lightly grinding his hips against theirs as well, forcing them to let out another small gasp.  _ “Happy Birthday, by the way.”  _

Tobi had been so caught up in their conflicting feelings for Obito, they forgot it was even their birthday.  _ “T-Thank y-” _

Before they could finish their statement, Obito roughly spun them around before one hand forced their head down toward the drain while holding them in place by one of their pigtails, and the other hand placed on the small of their back almost commanding that they arch up for him.

_ “I know you’d like to replay your little fantasy about Deidara for the millionth time, but do you mind letting me take his place for now?”  _ he purred, trailing his hand from her back to her ass before giving it a squeeze.  _ “I think it’d be the least you could do, since I’ve done so much for you, sweetheart~” _

His voice was low and sultry, but it sent shivers down to Tobi’s core. Even when trying to be sexy, Obito was quite intimidating. Of course, Tobi didn’t mind if he took Deidara’s place in their fantasy for now. It is a fantasy after all, and this felt very new and exciting for them. They decided to play along, placing their hands on the wall in front of them for support as they slowly backed up.

_ “Oh~”  _ he cooed, letting go of their one pigtail to instead grab another fistful of their large ass.  _ “An eager little whore, aren’t you~”  _

_ “I don’t mind changing it up for now~”  _ Tobi responded, backing up a bit more so they could grind up against him, feeling his solid erection against their skin. They bit their lip as they felt him, even if it was a fantasy it almost felt real.  _ “I’m not a whore, though!” _

_ “My apologies, darling. I won’t call you such a vulgar name again.”  _ His apology almost sounded insincere, but at this point it didn’t matter as they felt him position the tip of his cock at their vaginal entrance.

Tobi wiggled themselves against his tip, encouraging him to dive right in. This movement made him giggle darkly as he trailed his hands up their body to grip their waist. It was clear he wasn’t in the business of diving right into sex. He pushed his tip a little deeper into the entrance, taking an agonizing pace to force Tobi to beg for more and assert that he’s in control of this fantasy.

_ “Please~” _ they groaned, gripping onto the slippery walls of the shower as he continued his agonizingly slow pace of pushing inside. 

_ “Patience is a virtue, sweetheart~”  _ he continued to toy with them, trailing his hands down their waistline groping and massaging every inch. Soon, he was deep inside of them, and he could feel Tobi eagerly squirming against him desperate for a pounding.  _ “Be careful what you wish for. I play rough.” _

And with that, he firmly gripped their waist before slamming his length in and out of them at a rough pace. Tobi let out a series of loud moans as their toes curled against the marble and they drew their hands into fists up against the shower wall. This fantasy felt as close to real as they could ever imagine. He thrust himself into them deeply, letting out low grunts of pleasure.

_ “My god, you feel amazing~”  _ he moaned out as he continued to slam himself into them. Tobi could feel that he wasn’t going to be able to keep up this rough pace much longer without climaxing right there, but what fun is a fantasy if it ends so soon?

Tobi reached for the shower dial and turned it off, gripping onto it for dear life as he continued to pound into them.  _ “Obito, fuck me on the counter~” _

_ “Can you not handle this, darling?”  _ he asked almost in a mocking sort of way, but they could tell he was relieved they wanted to switch positions.

_ “I can handle it just fine, but you can’t~”  _ Tobi mocked right back in a new found confidence.

Their confidence quickly faded when he stopped pounding into them. They may have gotten too comfortable with this dangerous man.

_ “Is that what you think?”  _ his tone was still very sultry, but Tobi could feel a twinge of icy cold anger in that statement.

_ “W-Well-” _ Tobi tried to retract their statement, but was too late. He swiftly picked them up and shoved them on the bathroom counter.

They let out a squeak as he continued to gaze upon them with his intense eyes, placing his hands on their knees to keep their legs apart. 

_ “I guess I’ll have to do a bit more,”  _ he told them, dropping down to his knees and getting his face level with their pussy  _ “only because it’s your birthday.” _

Tobi watched wide eyed as he continued to lower his face into their crotch, and without hesitation he began to roughly thrash his tongue against their clitoris. They let out a contented moan as they spread their legs a bit more and placed one hand on the back of his head.

He continued dragging his tongue around all their folds and bits, occasionally giving their clit and labia a light suckle. They gripped his hair as they rhythmically moved their hips to grind against his tongue, watching as he ate them out. He looked back up at them as he continued his tongue movements. After a bit, he stopped to catch his breath. Tobi looked a bit disappointed, as they were getting close to their peak with those mouth movements.

_ “Still think I can’t handle it?” _ he grinned darkly up at them. 

_ “Well, you stopped~”  _ Tobi grinned back at him, again pushing their luck in hopes he’ll do even more to them.

_ “Oh you love to act tough, don’t you?”  _ he hissed before giving their inner thigh a playful bite that made them wince. 

_ “If it’ll get your cock back inside me, sure~” _

_ “You’re a vulgar slut~”  _ he stood up and gripped Tobi closer to him, enough that they were slightly hanging off the edge of the counter.  _ “I don’t care if that offends you, as you’re testing my patience.” _

_ “I’m sorry…”  _ Tobi looked a bit remorseful.  _ “I only wanted to play with you back! I’m really enjoying myself and I hope you are enjoying yourself too.” _

He grinned again at them, gently placing his fingers against their cheek before planting a kiss on their forehead.  _ “You’re so sweet, I can’t stay mad~” _

In response, Tobi placed their hands on his strong shoulders, gazing tenderly into his eyes and trying very hard not to look down or else ruin the moment they were having. He brought his lips close to theirs before they went ahead and initiated the kiss, planting their lips onto his. At first, the kiss was tender as they both took turns suckling each other's bottom lip. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Obito gave Tobi a nip that not only drew a little blood, but also made Tobi wince and pull away. They were met with his intense look and a dark grin.

_ “I’m going to fuck you extremely hard and make you my personal cream puff.” _

And with that, Obito slammed his cock inside of their pussy, forcing them to let out a loud and squeaky gasp. He continued a fast and incredibly rough pace, his low grunts mixing with their own contented grunts and shrieking moans. They were so close to their peak they were unsure if they could hold out any longer, gripping his shoulders as he continued slamming in and hitting up against the tender bits of their cervix. He gripped the bathroom counter for support, his knuckles going white as he bit his lip, ready to spill over the edge. With loud contented grunts, they both reached their peak. He kept his cock deep inside as he released, letting the contraction of their walls squeeze every last drop out of him.

They stayed in their positions for a bit, both trying to catch their breath as they come down from the high of their orgasms. Finally, Obito planted another kiss on Tobi’s forehead before pulling out of them.

_ “That was amazing,”  _ he grinned down at her, though the grin had less dark undertones to it and more sincere genuity  _ “maybe you’ll let me try this in real life instead of our headspace?” _

Tobi blushed and looked away, afraid to admit that if he did walk up to them in real life and asked, they might not be able to resist. This made him let out a laugh as he pulled them into an embrace. 

_ “Am I asking too much?” _ he pouted as he rested his face up against the top of their head.

_ “Don’t make me answer this, I don’t know!”  _ Tobi buried their face into the crook of Obito’s neck.

_ “Fine, fine. I’d like to do this again sometime, though.”  _ he reiterated, planting one more kiss atop of their head before pulling away.  _ “My birthday is only a little over a week away from yours” _

Tobi hid their face in their hands and let out a couple of muffled noises as he laughed at their expense.

  
_ “I’ll see you around~”  _ he grinned before disappearing, leaving her a blushing and anxious, yet satisfied mess on the fantasy of her family’s bathroom’s counter.

**Author's Note:**

> haha self indulgent smut fic for myself because it was my birthday two days ago (Tobi is my self-insert now... or I should say self-kinsert fkdlgjdlfk) Enjoy!


End file.
